


D E A T H

by EneriMess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Death, Flashback Spoilers, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché non era il solito Law quello che l’aveva accolto sul ponte del sottomarino. Non era il solito Chirurgo da strapazzo che prima di trovare la posizione giusta per il sesso ti faceva sudare sette camicie perché, in fondo, non gliela dava mai vinta a stare sopra. Eppure quella notte sembrava non avesse desiderato altro che consumarsi nella fiamma che lui stesso aveva appiccato nel rosso. E doveva aver portato a termine il suo obiettivo se in quel momento riusciva a dormire in maniera così profonda, consapevole di lasciarsi scoperto, letteralmente, e nelle mani di Kidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Prima

**D E A T H**

  
_

It’s not a “Memento Mori”

_

  
 

  
   
 

[Parte Prima]

  
   
   
   
 

_Traveling I only stop at exits_  
_Wondering if I'll stay_  
_Young and restless_  
_Living this way I stress less_  
_I want to pull away when the dream dies_  
_The pain sets it and I don't cry_  
_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_  
   
_[All good things (come to an end) – Nelly Furtado]_

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _« Kidd, capo… guarda… »_  
 _« Mh? Mi sembra un volto noto… È quel tale del mare settentrionale con la taglia da duecento milioni… »_  
 _« Trafalgar Law… ho sentito un bel po’ di cattiverie sul suo conto. In più so che è anche un cafone… »_  
   
   
Quello che il resto della ciurma non notò, riportando l’attenzione sul palco della casa d’aste, fu la smorfia compiaciuta del Capitano. In realtà, un largo sorriso che non si estese agli occhi, i quali indugiarono sulla figura indolente del Chirurgo qualche altro secondo.  
Trafalgar Law avvertì lo sguardo fisso su di sé e reclinò appena il capo, quel tanto che bastava a mettere in mostra il proprio sorrisetto di risposta.  
Uno _tzé_ mal trattenuto sfuggì dalle labbra rimarcate di Kidd, che assottigliò lo sguardo sulla mano del medicastro, posata pigramente sopra lo schienale delle sedute imbottite.  
 _“DEATH”_ lesse nella sua mente il rosso.  
Quel tatuaggio gli era nuovo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
La giornata era stata lunga e cosparsa di sangue.  
Prima quello scapestrato di Mugiwara aveva scatenato loro contro tanti di quei marines, con Ammiraglio annesso, da farli venire a noia a Kidd a furia di sbarazzarsene; era poi seguita la pessima copia robotica di Orso Bartolomew che aveva dato del filo da torcere a lui e a quel dottorino col cappello maculato.  
A notte fonda, di nuovo, quel medicastro da strapazzo e i suoi irritanti modi di fare.  
Non solo quel giorno se l’erano dovuta battere in ritirata alla svelta per non rischiare di essere catturati prima di entrare nello Shinsekai, ma non pago dei rischi Mr. Sorriso-psicotico gli aveva chiesto di vedersi al Groove 14 intorno all’una del mattino.  
Questo era ciò che Kidd, con uno scomodo mantello scuro addosso a cercare di celarne la figura imponente, stava pensando masticando due o tre imprecazioni contro il capitano degli Heart. Avrebbero potuto aspettare di arrivare all’Isola degli Uomini-Pesce, lontani da Marina e deficienti generici, e godersi anche un po’ di libertà, invece di rischiarsela di nuovo a Sabaody e soprattutto a poche ore dalla fine dei disordini che tutti e due avevano ampliamente collaborato a creare.  
Senza contare che Kidd aveva dovuto dare fondo a tutta la propria autorità da capitano – e sguardo assassino – per prevenire qualsiasi dibattito e per convincere i suoi, in primis Killer che era ormai giunto oltre la mera intuizione e doveva aver indovinato qualcosa di concreto, che prima di partire per il Nuovo Mondo doveva sistemare una questione sull’arcipelago quella notte stessa.  
E probabilmente gli avrebbe proprio dato una sistemata – e una ripassata – a quel Chirurgo incosciente per farsi perdonare della trovata priva di senso.  
Fu il suo ultimo pensiero quando, arrivato a passo di carica, col vento che gli soffiava fastidiosamente contro gonfiandogli la cappa, si ritrovò di fronte all’insenatura indicatagli come punto di incontro.  
Il profilo del sottomarino giallo era in realtà una sagoma nera priva di colore, unica forma solida nel mare circostante che si increspava per via della brezza. Kidd acuì la vista, notando qualcosa muoversi sul livello superiore, ciò che si sarebbe potuto definire _ponte di coperta_ , di quel mezzo poco convenzionale ai suoi gusti.  
« Sei in ritardo » soffiò la figura nera mentre azionava il meccanismo che permetteva alla passerella di allungarsi fino al bordo del Groove.  
Una vena prese a pulsare pericolosamente sulla tempia del rosso, che non esplose in un’imprecazione solo perché aveva già fatto sufficientemente fatica ad arrivare in incognito lì per tradirsi con un moto di rabbia spontanea. Mentre attraversava la passerella come se stesse marciando contro un bersaglio – e la realtà non si discostava molto – represse qualsiasi ingiuria ripromettendosi che si sarebbe sfogato in altra maniera. In un modo sicuramente più soddisfacente del fargli il culo a parole.  
« Prego io per te che tu abbia qualcosa di davvero urgente da dirmi per avermi fatto riattraccare qui dopo il casino di oggi » sputò fuori a mezza voce non riuscendo a trattenersi, strappandosi il maledetto e fastidioso cappuccio dalla testa. La ribelle chioma rossa appuntata dagli occhialoni si agitò nel vento, al contrario delle ciocche color inchiostro dell’altro protette dal berretto peloso.  
Kidd non riuscì a vedere gli occhi del medicastro, celati dalla visiera e dalle ombre della notte, ma qualcosa non gli tornava. Law teneva le mani in tasca con indolenza, come la curva delle spalle lasciate a se stesse. Non era armato e gli fece un semplice cenno per farsi seguire all’interno del sottomarino, senza ribattere.  
Espirando pesantemente, e sentendosi inspiegabilmente paziente di fronte a tanto silenzio, Eustass lo seguì.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Chiusa la porta stagna alle loro spalle, improvvisamente qualsiasi rumore esterno cessò e cominciarono i più famigliare scricchiolii tipici del sottomarino deserto. Furono tuttavia un dettaglio trascurabile, a cui entrambi gli uomini prestarono poca attenzione.  
Il moro sembrò attento a non sprecare una singola sillaba durante il percorso negli stretti passaggi del sommergibile, mentre alle sue spalle la presenza di Kidd era tutt’altro che silenziosa e pacata. La parte al momento meno fastidiosa era camminare per i corridoi claustrofobici e freddi: li detestava cordialmente, soprattutto data la sua stazza e la sua altezza, continuamente minacciata da qualche sporgenza del soffitto che sembrava messa lì apposta per fagli sbattere la fronte. Ciò che ad ogni passo stava aumentando il suo malumore era la totale calma piatta del Chirurgo. Non che in realtà fosse tipo da chissà quale moto di emozione al di fuori dei sorrisetti ironici e menefreghisti. Ma il disinteresse che stava ostentando era privo del suo solito marchio da presa per il culo, di quel sogghigno arrogante che era sempre e solo la punta dell’iceberg dei veri pensieri di Trafalgar Law, quei pensieri che ad addentrarsi nella sua mente c’era da perdersi e urlare per giorni a conoscerli davvero.  
Era una di quelle cose che gli facevano formicolare le mani dalla voglia. E non solo quelle.  
Il percorso finalmente si interruppe. Kidd si fermò a meno di un passo da Law, un po’ per distrazione un po’ perché quel silenzio gli stava facendo storcere le labbra marcate di rosso e voleva che il dottorino rammentasse che certi comportamenti a lui non andavano a genio. Il petto statuario di Eustass era a meno di tre centimetri dalle spalle dell’altro. Ma il capitano degli Heart aprì la porta della sua cabina senza mostrare alcuna reazione, spostandosi di lato per far passare per primo l’ospite.  
L’uscio si richiuse con un rumore secco e vibrante. La schiena del Chirurgo della Morte fu premuta con forza contro di esso, il braccio sinistro con cui era stato agguantato era anch’esso bloccato sulla superfice metallica a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa da quelli che al momento si potevano definire artigli e non dita. La gamba destra di Kidd divise quelle del dottore, lasciando per volontà del rosso un soffio tra i toraci dei due. Con la mano libera, il Capitano strappò senza premura il cappello maculato dalla testa del medicastro per poterlo finalmente guardare negli occhi.  
Eccolo la, una pallida imitazione del sogghigno tipico di quel Chirurgo da manicomio. Forse qualcun altro non avrebbe saputo trovare differenze, ma per Eustass Kidd quella era una smorfia mal riuscita del sorrisetto che normalmente metteva i brividi anche ai morti.     
Di contro, gli occhi metallici erano due schegge bollenti e magnetiche, a cui per un attimo il rosso dovette sottostare. C’era qualcosa di profondamente diverso e forse sbagliato, perché quello sguardo non era mai stato così attrattivo. Per un secondo Kidd ebbe l’istinto di lasciar perdere la propria incazzatura e cedere a quelle polle argentate.  
Cos’era che lo stava attirando tanto da fargli perdere il controllo? C’era del desiderio, ma non era la mera lussuria che poteva dissetare con uno dei loro baci voraci. No, stava accendendo la scintilla della sua brama più profonda, il desiderio di possederlo senza sprecare una sillaba e da fargli quasi male nella smania di sentirlo sotto le proprie mani formicolanti di impazienza. Sentirlo suo.  
« Eustass-ya… non dovevi rimproverarmi per qualcosa? »  
Le parole del Chirurgo furono come una sveglia che lo riportarono coi piedi per terra. Lente, suadenti, calcolate. Quella fiammella nella parte più profonda di Kidd iniziò a crepitare.  
Non sapeva a che gioco volesse giocare con quell’espressione inusuale e maledettamente seducente. Ma c’era qualcosa che non gli si addiceva.  
Della _supplica_. Il rosso inconsciamente aveva chinato appena la testa di lato, studiando quel sorriso sghembo e l’aveva scovata, nascosta in quel piccolo vortice del suo sguardo di un gradiente color tempesta, torbido e che pareva risucchiarti. E lui ci si sarebbe buttato a capo fitto, avrebbe domato quel gorgo e…   
« Implorerai il mio nome » gli disse, curvando le labbra predatrici. Non gli era ancora chiaro se il medicastro si stesse comportando in quella maniera per diletto o se realmente celasse qualcosa. Erano troppi pensieri, troppi se e troppi forse che al Capitano non interessavano. Quel comportamento l’aveva innescato e si sarebbe fermato solo quando la sua fiamma avesse consumato a dovere il medico, facendolo gemere delle note che voleva lui.    
« Sempre melodrammatico… » ribatté Law, soffiando le due parole sulle labbra dell’altro prima di unirle e dare il via definitivo alle danze.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Kidd lasciò andare il polso del dottore per appoggiare la mano sulla cornice della porta e rimarcare la presenza del proprio ginocchio tra le gambe dell’altro. Le loro bocche si cercarono ignorando la necessità di respirare, mentre le mani di Law si insinuavano tra il pellicciotto e le spalle, facendo scivolare l’indumento ai loro piedi. La pelle del Capitano scottava in confronto al tocco freddo del Chirurgo, le cui dita ne risalirono il collo teso fermandosi sulla nuca e intrecciandosi appena con i capelli rossi. Kidd strusciò la coscia ancora una volta sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Law, con una leggera pressione, annullando del tutto le distanze tra i loro corpi e sentendo i denti del dottore mordergli il labbro inferiore nel soffocare un sospiro. La brama del rosso avvampò ulteriormente. Con la mano sinistra libera chiuse la porta a chiave e lo scatto secco fu il segnale per iniziare a fare sul serio.  
Kidd si staccò dal medicastro, puntando al letto. Si tolse gli stivali, notando con la coda dell’occhio Law sfilarsi la ridicola felpa gialla. Alcuni lividi e ferite costellavano la pelle ambrata, marchiata di suo da quei tatuaggi singolari di cui il rosso forse un giorno avrebbe chiesto l’origine, ma che in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto ornare con i segni dei morsi. Si volse, riprendendo possesso delle sue labbra sottili, facendo scorrere le mani sui muscoli del torace, sui fianchi, fino ad arrivare al bordo degli stretti jeans maculati.  
Infilò entrambi gli indici tra l’elastico dei boxer e la pelle, solleticandolo con le dita calde e sorridendo nel bacio del nuovo sospiro che il moro si lasciò scappare. Colse l’attimo per infilargli la lingua in bocca voracemente e fargli scivolare le mani sulle natiche, stringendolo repentino a sé. Law di contro usò i denti sul suo labbro già maltrattato, prima che entrambi cadessero sul letto perdendo l’equilibrio per quei gesti improvvisi.  
Il Capitano grugnì appena del peso non proprio piuma del Chirurgo sul proprio stomaco. Poteva sembrare magro e slanciato a prima occhiata, ma era un fascio di nervi e muscoli dalla pesantezza non indifferente. Non che gli importasse sul serio.  
Sfruttando la posizione, Law iniziò a baciargli e leccargli il collo pallido, mentre con una mano armeggiava nell’aprire l’appariscente cintura e la fusciacca, e con l’altra prendeva possesso del rigonfiamento all’altezza del cavallo. Il rosso era impaziente, il dottore lo avvertiva, sentendo il suo corpo statuario ribollire sotto il proprio. Riuscì a slacciargli la fibbia e ad abbassare il tutto prima che Kidd potesse compiere qualche altra mossa istintiva e riprendere il controllo.  
Lasciando la zona del collo arrossata – con quella carnagione così chiara gli bastava lambire la pelle appena qualche secondo per imprimergli un succhiotto – il moro scese sull’inguine.  
Kidd aveva finito di liberarsi degli indumenti, facendo spazio tra le gambe a Law, non avendo nessuna intenzione di rifiutare quell’iniziativa. Iniziativa che per qualche minuto gli annebbiò la mente, chetando appena lo sfrenato desiderio iniziale di prenderlo subito e farlo implorare a suon di spinte.  
Accompagnata da una mano, la lingua del moro percorse la lunghezza del membro soffermandosi in punta, dove si insinuò nelle pieghe della pelle strappando un gemito al Capitano. Sempre più turgido, Law lo affondò nella propria bocca, continuando a lambirlo senza smettere di muovere su e giù le dita umide di saliva, a massaggiarlo dove sapeva avrebbe prodotto più piacere.  
Il respiro di Kidd era rumoroso e gutturale, del tutto rapito. La testa rovesciata oltre le spalle e il pomo d’Adamo che spiccava sobbalzando tra i mugugni, avvertiva ognuna di quelle carezze come se avesse avuto i nervi scoperti e la punta della lingua del moro li stuzzicasse portandogli via la ragione.  
Artigliando le lenzuola rischiando di strapparle, il rosso represse per l’ennesima volta l’impulso di spingere più a fondo la testa del medicastro sulla propria erezione. Ricevere tali attenzioni era raro da parte del capitano degli Heart e lui non voleva di certo giocarsi la nottata indispettendolo per qualche capriccio. Erano solo all’incipit, e quella sua bocca lo aveva avviluppato senza che lui sentisse neanche il reale bisogno di muovere il bacino.  
Tuttavia, la soddisfazione di imprimersi nella mente il ricordo di quello che stava accadendo lo portò a rialzare il capo. Non seppe dire se Law si fosse aspettato quel pensiero o meno, ma trovò le sue iridi chiare a intercettare le proprie.  
Avvertì un senso di vertigini travolgerlo e dovette fare appello a una più che generosa dose di autocontrollo per non venirgli in bocca, ritrovando il desiderio che quel lavoretto aveva momentaneamente arginato.  
Lasciando andare le lenzuola, Kidd si chinò in avanti, con una mano afferrando un polso del dottore mentre con l’altra gli spinse il mento in su, portando i loro respiri a mescolarsi.  
« I tuoi occhi sono miei stanotte. Non _osare_ distogliere lo sguardo » ringhiò arrochito, mascherando con un sorriso rapace gli ansiti e dando voce al primo pensiero che gli era balenato nel vedere quelle iridi dense, senza preoccuparsi di come sarebbe suonata la frase. Non che gli importasse. Il suo rapporto con Law non era chiaro a nessuno, men che meno a lui, e se la cosa poteva infastidirlo a mente lucida, in quel momento sul letto non era nemmeno da contemplare nella lista delle vane preoccupazioni.  
Trafalgar ricambiò con un breve sogghigno che non mutò l’espressione della sua occhiata. Strattonandolo appena, l’altro uomo lo portò più vicino a sé, alla propria altezza, baciandolo con una rinnovata energia. Prima che il medico potesse iniziare a corrispondere si ritrovò schiena contro il materasso, Kidd sopra di sé che non gli staccava lo sguardo di dosso, quella sua vena di smania di controllo di nuovo vivida nelle iridi infuocate.  
Il Capitano si abbassò, riprendendo da dove aveva lasciato le loro labbra, ingannando così il tempo che impiegò per liberare di malagrazia il moro da pantaloni e intimo. Con una mano libera si massaggiò il membro ancora umido delle attenzioni del medicastro e del suo iniziale piacere, strappandosi da solo dei mugugni per la troppa sensibilità. Quel bastardo psicotico gli stava mandato a quel paese la scopata che aveva bramato dall’inizio, avendolo portato quasi all’orgasmo con il solo uso della lingua e quel suo sguardo del cazzo. E lui ci era cascato.  
Sentendo le dita inumidite abbastanza, le portò sotto l’intimità del dottorino spingendole in lui senza tante cerimonie, suggendo nello stesso momento la sua gola per catturare il gemito che la scosse.  
Law inarcò la schiena per l’intrusione inaspettata, serrando la mascella. Kidd aveva solo una vaga idea di cosa fosse la premura, e a giudicare dagli istinti che lo stavano muovendo quella notte ne stava usando l’ultima dose che la sua mente annebbiata riuscisse a fornirgli. Ma era uno dei tratti che più eccitavano entrambi, in maniera malsana, quel trovare godimento nel tutto e subito, nel cercarsi con i denti, nel voler prevalere l’uno sull’altro. Mentre le dita del rosso non perdevano tempo, Law gli sfilò gli occhialoni dalla fronte, lasciando che la chioma cremisi ricadesse in ciocche disordinate. L’altro grugnì infastidito, ma aumentando il ritmo del gioco spostò la bocca alla base del collo olivastro del medico, dove lo morse e succhiò la pelle tesa senza preavviso, più volte, cercando nutrimento alla sua fame.  
Law gemette più forte, agguantandolo per i capelli, e Kidd ne approfittò per sfilare le dita e afferrargli i fianchi, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe. Rimase curvo così su di lui, come se si fosse spento all’improvviso, ansimandogli sulla pelle che aveva intaccato con i denti, il viso completamente nascosto dalle ciocche scarlatte.  
Si leccò le labbra arcuate, portandole all’orecchio del medicastro. Nell’appiattirsi su di lui, avvertì il membro caldo e tumido di Trafalgar contro il proprio ventre, e il petto riempirglisi di una lunga sorsata d’aria impaziente, gli orecchini che tintinnarono a pochi centimetri dalla bocca dell’altro. Non sentendolo muoversi, il moro spinse di nuovo inconsciamente il bacino verso l’addome del rosso richiedendo di più, nonostante le mani di questo tenessero i suoi fianchi fermi e il dottore gli artigliò le spalle.  
Kidd rise all’orecchio di Law, una risata bassa e di gola, e si spinse dentro di lui.  
Fu l’attimo più lungo di sempre per entrambi, come fossero tornati alla prima impetuosa volta tra di loro, nuova e sconquassante, con i nervi impazziti che inviavano alle loro sinapsi un misto di caotiche emozioni.  
Il moro gli graffiò la schiena, inarcandosi per il dolore e per una sensazione di appagamento a lungo attesa, liberando un lamento roco.  
Il Capitano non perse un sospiro delle reazioni del medicastro, imprimendosele nel petto e non riuscendo a credere di trovarlo perfino più eccitante. Affondò ancora e ancora, cercando il ritmo che esaudisse la sua brama ma senza togliersi il piacere di uscire e rientrare dentro di lui in ampie spinte. Nel mentre con la lingua risalì dal collo fino all’orecchio e da lì al viso, dove intercettò quelle iridi color tempesta che lo aspettavano.  
Se aveva cercato una via di mezzo tra il suo desiderio e le sensazioni del momento, l’incrocio di sguardi e un rossore malcelato sul viso del medico gli diedero il ben servito. Il suo bacino fu il primo a interpretare la scarica di piacere che lo attraversò, traducendola in spinte più istintive. Le mani del rosso lasciarono i suoi fianchi per piantarsi ai lati del suo volto, costringendo l’altro a guardarlo dritto in viso.  
« Sei… un animale, Eustass-ya… » lo canzonò il Chirurgo, ma nei suoi occhi non c’era alcuna ironia. Cupi, torbidi, mulinelli di sensualità e una commistione di echi che il Capitano non riusciva a cogliere, non in quel momento. E forse nemmeno in altri. Non era il suo forte capire i sentimenti degli altri, men che meno la maggior parte delle volte gli importava. Quello che aveva inteso era che Law aveva voluto quella notte di sesso e poteva dire apertamente che era stato quel medicastro a istigare lo stesso in lui, facendo leva sulla sua brama. E da come stava ansimando sempre più affannosamente non gli stava dispiacendo per niente, lottando per non distogliere lo sguardo seppure la testa volesse scivolare indietro e perdersi.  
Kidd era in grado di stuzzicare il punto giusto, facendogli vacillare la mente, e al tempo stesso mantenere un ritmo febbrile. Con la vista un po’ annebbiata ma fissa su di lui, Law lo vide abbassarsi su di sé, sostenersi con un avambraccio e avvicinarsi tanto al proprio viso che i suoi capelli gli solleticarono la pelle ambrata.  
Continuarono a fissarsi tra sussulti e ansiti, quasi in una lotta a chi avrebbe ceduto prima. Poi la mano libera del Capitano si insinuò tra i loro corpi madidi, afferrando l’erezione del medico rimasta fino a quel momento ignorata, cambiando le carte in tavola. Law inarcò di nuovo la schiena, sforzandosi di non rompere il contatto visivo, nonostante il pollice del rosso fece prepotentemente pressione sulla sua estremità, muovendosi poi in piccoli cerchi decisi. Quasi due identiche smorfie che avrebbero dovuto essere ghigni di sfida si aprirono sui rispettivi volti.  
Una delle mani di Law, ancora piantata nei muscoli della spalla di Kidd a scavargliela, gli afferrò i capelli, tirandogli la testa indietro a forza ed esponendo il pomo d’Adamo che il medicastro attaccò con lingua e denti senza risparmiarsi. Il Capitano fece una smorfia, muovendo e stringendo più fermamente le dita intorno al suo membro teso e pulsante. Quello scambio di attacchi andò avanti per un po’, senza intaccare gli affondi, finché Trafalgar non attirò più vicino a sé l’uomo, lasciandogli andare la testa per permettersi di baciarlo e domare il proprio fiato corto e i gemiti nella sua bocca. Le lingue guerreggiavano, la mano del Capitano seguiva la cadenza delle proprie spinte, sempre più veloci, e nei loro sguardi avvinti i secondi che mancavano si consumavano bruciati dalla vampa che li aveva condotti fino a lì.  
L’avambraccio del rosso si insinuò sotto la testa del dottore, i muscoli dell’addome tesi a sostenere il suo sforzo mentre sentiva i confini della lucidità sgretolarsi. Tra le dita percepì il membro del moro irrigidirsi e la sua bocca abbandonare la lotta, richiedendo aria.  
Una, due, tre volte ancora Kidd affondò.  
La frizione della loro pelle umida nei punti in cui venivano in contatto; le prime stille umide del piacere di Law tra le dita mentre la propria mano ancora lo massaggiava; gli ansimi. Tutto alimentava il suo incendio, quella deflagrazione sottopelle che scorreva, ardendo la sua concentrazione. Sentiva il limite più vicino, come una corsa che si sarebbe conclusa con un traguardo che affacciava sul baratro. Non che non si fosse già spinto oltre quell’abisso, ma quando rialzò il volto guardando l’altro, con l’ultimo pensiero conscio che riuscì a formulare, capì che per quella notte sarebbe affogato. E avrebbe trascinato con sé quel medicastro provocatore.  
Il respiro di Law si bloccò in un gemito gutturale e sospeso. Le gambe contratte si strinsero intorno al compagno senza misurarne la forza, tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì in uno spasmo che durò secondi eterni prima che l’orgasmo lo trascinasse con sé e si riversasse tra i loro corpi. Vide il rosso della zazzera di Kidd come una fiamma sfuocata, percepì il solletico di ognuno dei suoi capelli sul proprio collo amplificato a mille. In fine chiuse gli occhi, lasciando scivolare fuori l’aria e perdendosi nel calore, nei brividi, nel sapore estatico del piacere.   
Un gemito liberatorio simile al ringhio di una bestia raggiunse il suo orecchio e la fronte bollente del Capitano gli premette nell’incavo del collo, mentre anche lui toccava l’apice dell’amplesso dentro di lui, prolungando le scintille e i palpiti che continuavano a travolgerlo.   
I minuti più lunghi e appaganti che avesse mai provato Kidd li impiegò a reimparare come si respira. Le iridi gli bruciavano come carboni sopiti, celate dietro le palpebre stanche. Sorrise appena, avvertendo il petto madido e teso del moro regolarizzarsi sotto la propria fronte, i muscoli delle braccia rilassarsi intorno a lui e scivolare in una lenta carezza fino al materasso.  
Trovato un equilibrio tra il fiato corto e i residui dell’orgasmo, il rosso si tirò su quel tanto che bastava a uscire dal corpo del medicastro. Se avesse dovuto raccontare cosa fosse successo, probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo eccitato nel giro di pochi vibranti ricordi che emergevano come fili rossi in una matassa di sensazioni indistinte ma forti come un pugno nello stomaco. Il miglior gancio che avesse mai potuto ricevere in quella lotta che chiamavano sesso.  
Beandosi come un ragazzino che aveva appena trangugiato un gelato al suo gusto preferito, Kidd si riabbassò sul corpo totalmente rilassato di Law. Percorse con gli occhi il tatuaggio nero, dalla punta del cuore sul suo addome che si allargava poi sui lati del petto e si ricongiungeva nello stilizzato sorriso del Jolly Roger degli Heart. Da lì, già un ghigno dipinto sul volto di chi è pronto a stuzzicare un prigioniero, il Capitano seguì la linea della clavicola, la curva del collo che sapeva avrebbe riazzannato a breve, fino al lobo ornato dell’orecchio che spiccava sul volto reclinato di lato. Gli occhi fissi su questo, Kidd si sistemò meglio, senza gravare sul dottorino, lo sguardo di nuovo acceso di lussuria.  
« Hai perso la lingua, medicastro? » gorgogliò rocamente, più per scherzo che per reale interesse.  
Ma non giunse risposta, o una qualche reazione come un pugno o un calcio, niente. Corrugando la fronte indispettito, Kidd spostò l’attenzione sul viso di Trafalgar, ignorato fino a quel momento per gustarsi l’istante in cui avrebbe reincontrato quello sguardo argenteo che l’aveva inebriato fino a fargli perdere la testa.  
Ma Law aveva gli occhi chiusi, rilassati. Le labbra lasciate morbide, appena socchiuse. Il respiro lento, tranquillo.  
Si era addormentato.  
   
   
   
   
   
Kidd fu quasi contento che Law dormisse davvero, perché se avesse visto la sua espressione sbigottita l’avrebbe preso per il culo a vita.  
Ma dormiva. _Sul serio_.  
Non era mai capitato che rimanessero insieme dopo notti come quelle. Ovunque fossero, o l’uno o l’altro se la squagliava col pensiero che trattenersi fosse la vera proibizione rispetto all’essersela spassata facendo finta di niente. Sesso e poi rivali come prima. Fine.  
Perché segretamente entrambi sapevano che restare significava _qualcosa_.  
 _Dormire insieme_ significava _qualcosa di più_ ancora.  
Non che Kidd avesse intenzione di buttarsi lì di fianco e accompagnare il medicastro per campi onirici. Al contrario, avrebbe rimesso insieme la sua espressione truce e irritata, avrebbe raccattato vestiti e occhialoni e via. E fanculo il fottuto Law che si addormentava quando lui aveva _ancora voglia_.  
Grugnì, la testa reclinata di lato e sorretta dalla mano, osservando il dottorino.  
Si era addormentato davvero, si ripeté come se il suo cervello non riuscisse a concepire o registrare la scena. Era completamente abbandonato, indifeso, ancora sotto di lui, il ventre vagamente appiccicaticcio tra sudore e residui dell’orgasmo, il petto che si alzava e abbassava quietamente.  
Il rosso sapeva che sarebbe bastato scrollarlo, abbaiargli qualcosa e Trafalgar si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbero ripreso a insultarsi e forse a rotolare di nuovo tra le lenzuola.  
Sarebbe bastato poco per rivedere quello sguardo che aveva totalmente rapito Kidd, sondarlo di nuovo, farsi travolgere, e poi chiedergli che diavolo gli passasse per la testa.  
Perché non era il solito Law quello che l’aveva accolto sul ponte del sottomarino. Non era il solito Chirurgo da strapazzo che prima di trovare la posizione giusta per il sesso ti faceva sudare sette camicie perché, in fondo, non gliela dava mai vinta a stare sopra. Eppure quella notte sembrava non avesse desiderato altro che consumarsi nella fiamma che lui stesso aveva appiccato nel rosso. E doveva aver portato a termine il suo obiettivo se in quel momento riusciva a dormire in maniera così profonda, consapevole di lasciarsi scoperto, letteralmente, e nelle mani di Kidd.  
Sì, sarebbe davvero bastato un niente per svegliarlo e avere le risposte a ciò che lo stava facendo accigliare. Tuttavia il Capitano era lì, forse da dieci minuti abbondanti, solo a fissarlo e a tacitare nella sua mente quelle domande per le quasi ogni volta si ripeteva “non adesso”. Neanche in quel momento aveva voglia di chiedersi seriamente perché se lo portasse a letto, quale metaforica scintilla si fosse accesa tra di loro mesi addietro.  
Il rosso era convinto che non gli interessasse appianare la questione. Era un pirata, faceva e prendeva ciò che più gli interessava, scatenava una rissa o uccideva se avvertiva le mani prudergli, era impulsivo e se bramava qualcosa, o qualcuno, non si faceva scrupoli. E per come la vedeva, Trafalgar Law si incastrava a meraviglia in quella logica. Ne aveva riconosciuto il valore sul campo, nonostante i lati macabri e al contempo troppo eleganti; la sua volontà era ferrea e la sua lingua tagliente e indomabile… oltre che maledettamente invitante e sapiente.  
Ogni volta che quegli interrogativi sul che _cazzo facesse a letto con il Chirurgo della Morte_ si affacciavano a invadergli di prepotenza la mente, puntualmente il sangue fluiva più in basso, lasciando perdere i cavilli e accontentandosi di risposte più prosaiche.   
Si inumidì le labbra, fissando il volto del moro come fosse stato la calamita più potente che avesse mai incontrato.  
Ecco cos’era Trafalgar Law. Un magnete a fattezze umane, così dannatamente intrigante che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche con se stesso, nonostante la similitudine calzasse a pennello. Quel maledetto aveva del tutto infestato la sua attenzione con i suoi modi di fare calcolati, le parole mai sprecate, quel ridicolo gusto nel vestirsi e il fottuto ghigno pacato e letale. Con lui era stato un bisogno fisico a prima occhiata. Aveva sentito l’impellente desiderio di metterlo alla prova, di testare quella Supernova nemica e avere la conferma che avesse visto giusto. Che potesse essere alla sua altezza. Se no non ci sarebbe stato gusto nella competizione per il tesoro, no?  
Poi, atterrato una prima volta, Kidd aveva capito che sotto le grinfie gli si agitava una tigre. Ferina, orgogliosa e viva. Poteva probabilmente sovrastarlo fisicamente, ma Law non avrebbe mai demorso, avrebbe scoperto le zanne e gli artigli per combattere fino allo stremo e più, con quella luce nello sguardo che avrebbe continuato a catalizzare tutto il suo essere.  
Non ricordava di preciso quando i pugni fossero diventati carezze possessive e gli insulti baci a sfinimento. Era accaduto, come la conseguenza naturale della loro lotta alla supremazia. Uno scontro ancora in corso, perché per quanto potesse vantare e stuzzicare il dottorino sul fatto che a finire sotto era sempre lui, Kidd era fastidiosamente conscio che Law aveva potere di sottometterlo tra le lenzuola quanto lui. E quella notte l’aveva ampliamente dimostrato, grugnì tra sé, avendo fatto perdere la ragione al rosso solo guardandolo languido.  
Il moro si mosse appena in un respiro lieve e l’attenzione del Capitano tornò al presente.  
« Va a quel paese medicastro » soffiò tra i denti il rosso, alzandosi dal letto e avviandosi verso il bagno della cabina.  
   
   
   
   
   


_To be continued_

  
   
   



	2. Parte Seconda

_I was looking for a breath of a life_  
 _a little touch of a heavenly light_  
 _but all the choirs in my head say no_  
 _to get a dream of life again_  
 _a little vision in the sun at the end_  
 _but all the choirs in my head say no_  
   
 _[Breath of life – Florence + The Machine]_

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Mi avevi assicurato che avevi tutto sotto controllo!_  
 _Non era questo che mi avevi promesso, Cora-san!_  
 _Avevi detto che non ti avrebbe ucciso!_  
   
 _… Lascialo andare e vivere! Lui è libero!_  
   
   
   
   
   
Lo scoppio della pistola risuonò vivido nella sua memoria come molti anni prima.  
Law riemerse dal sogno in un gemito strozzato e rumoroso, la mano in cerca di un appiglio reale e saldo che inaspettatamente trovò. I suoi occhi spalancati ci misero più di un attimo a riconoscere la chioma cremisi e il cipiglio contratto dell’uomo che lo fissava, mentre le sue dita gli affondavano nella spalla. Ricordandosi d’improvviso dove fosse si impose di regolare il respiro e riassottigliare lo sguardo, oltre che ritirare di scatto il braccio. Non poteva salvare le apparenze, ma si preparò a rispondere a dovere a qualsiasi domanda il rosso gli avrebbe rivolto.  
Questi ghignò.  
« Spero tu stessi scappando da me » lo canzonò, riferendosi all’incubo. Non gli era passata inosservata l’espressione di terrore e dolore sul suo viso, anzi. Era stata proprio quella e un flebile lamento ad attirare la sua attenzione qualche istante prima e a farlo tornare sul letto a fissare quello che avrebbe potuto catalogare come secondo _evento raro_. Il primo era stato il semplice fatto di vedere Law addormentarsi di sasso, indifeso. A distanza di quasi un’ora, trovarlo in preda a un incubo era la nuova meraviglia che quella notte bislacca gli stava regalando. Allora forse esisteva qualcosa che riusciva a incutere timore pure al Chirurgo della Morte?  
Law mascherò un sospiro con un sorrisetto abbozzato, il cuore ancora in tumulto ma sotto controllo.  
« Spiacente, ci sono cose peggiori della tua testa rossa » rispose enigmatico, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sudati.  
Non credeva che avrebbe sognato ancora quella scena, anche se scena era un parolone. Lui ricordava solo il buio, le voci attutite dalle pareti del baule, le sue mani pallide e ghiacciate che grattavano sulla superficie per cercare di raggiungerlo.  
 _Cora-san_.  
Piegò le labbra, con amarezza.  
Gli anni erano passati, tanti, forse troppi, eppure era arrivato fin lì, dal Mare Settentrionale lungo tutta la Rotta Maggiore fino a Sabaody, alla fine del Paradiso e ai cancelli del Nuovo Mondo. Si era anche divertito, cosa che non credeva, che non aveva pianificato.  
Ma diverse erano le cose che non aveva per niente programmato. La sua ciurma per cominciare: ne aveva avuto bisogno, lo sapeva. Il solo arrivare vivi alla fine della prima parte della Grand Line richiedeva avere degli uomini su cui contare. Per uno come lui, a cui era difficile affidare la propria fiducia agli altri, aveva fatto dei passi da gigante se tra questi aveva trovato anche qualcuno da poter definire il suo migliore amico. Indicativo che fosse un orso e non un essere umano, ma questa era una di quelle cose su cui si concedeva un po’ di privata autoironia.  
Conquistarsi una fama. Anche questa era preventivata, ma gli era piaciuto come gli eventi avessero modellato la sua figura agli occhi della gente e dei suoi avversari. _Chirurgo della Morte_ era un soprannome che aveva da subito apprezzato e su cui si era sprecato a ricamare lui stesso.  
Poi era sorto il fattore sorpresa… Eustass Kidd.  
La rivalità tra pirati non gli dispiaceva, era una distrazione che allentava la tensione del suo piano di vendetta. Inoltre la strada era lunga e lui doveva occupare il suo tempo. All’inizio era stata solo una gara atta a decretare chi fosse il _più forte_. Law aveva inquadrato da subito il temperamento del Capitano, la sua prepotenza selvatica e mordace, la sfacciataggine, e non gli era sfuggita l’occhiata di apprezzamento che gli aveva rivolto la prima volta che – per un caso puramente fortuito – era riuscito a metterlo schiena a terra, montandogli di malagrazia sopra con tutto il suo peso e quel pellicciotto da buffone.  
Lì qualcosa si era incrinato, o saldato, non avrebbe saputo descriverlo. Un attimo prima il rosso stava per spaccargli il naso, il secondo dopo gli divorava la bocca con la propria. Sopravvivere a quell’invadenza era stata la vera lotta; recepire che le pulsioni dal basso ventre fossero reali e colpa di Kidd era stata la conseguenza con cui si era trovato a fare i conti più tardi.  
Detestava le situazioni non pianificate. Poteva succedere che una nave della Marina spuntasse all’improvviso – sebbene grazie al suo sottomarino si risparmiasse diverse scocciature – o qualcuno con la luna storta attaccasse briga. Gli incontri-scontri con Kidd erano una divertente routine…  
Non _quello_. Non andare a letto con un pirata rivale che aveva classificato da subito come mera _distrazione_ o _passatempo_.  
Inizialmente si era detto che il sesso fosse un ottimo diversivo. Lo faceva sentire meglio. Si trovava a sfogare le frustrazioni e si godeva fino in fondo gli orgasmi, dissipando qualsiasi cosa in cui il cervello si lambiccasse. Non importava quale fosse la noia del giorno; ogni incontro con il rosso esigeva la sua completa attenzione, anche perché il Capitano aveva un dannato sesto e settimo senso per accorgersi quando non era al centro dei suoi pensieri.  
Tuttavia, man mano che il tempo passava e Sabaody si faceva più vicina, Law si rendeva conto che le cose non potevano andare avanti a quel modo.  
Lui era arrivato al proprio capolinea, mentre Kidd aveva tutta la prospettiva del viaggio verso Raftel Island davanti. Kidd diventava man mano sempre più possessivo, sebbene le tacite regole tra di loro vigessero ferree, mentre lui iniziava ad accumulare una pessima sensazione che gli annodava lo stomaco. Kidd offuscava i suoi pensieri e le sue insicurezze, rallentando il ticchettio dei suoi propositi, e lui si lasciava andare al piacere, ripetendosi che aveva ancora un po’ di tempo.  
Poi l’arcipelago tanto acclamato si era profilato una mattina all’orizzonte e tutto era tornato a essere maledettamente reale e urgente. Ciò che aveva accantonato gli si era riversato nelle vene con un fastidioso prurito di cose interrotte e lasciate a metà. La pausa della cuccagna che si era concesso anche troppo largamente era terminata; ogni altra sfaccettatura della sua vita fino a quel momento avrebbe dovuto cessare.  
Il problema era _come._  
Perché evitare Kidd in mezzo a tutta quella gente era stato facile. Lo facevano spesso entrambi. Nemmeno le loro ciurme sapevano per intero tutta la storia, o almeno, non ufficialmente.  
Perché sfotterlo apertamente era stato divertente alla pari delle prime volte. Ammirava come le sue vene si gonfiassero e pulsassero quando lo faceva incazzare con i suoi modi di fare.  
Perché averlo accanto mentre affrontavano un nemico comune gli aveva messo addosso un’eccitazione vecchia e nuova al contempo: non voleva sentirsi dare ordini, glielo avrebbe ripetuto fino a staccargli la lingua a morsi se necessario, ma saperlo proprio alleato gli aveva dato una sensazione di patetica consapevolezza. Era al suo fianco, e le sue occhiate furtive parlavano per lui, parlavano per il segreto che condividevano.  
E che lui doveva recidere.  
« La prossima volta che ti addormenti così potresti avere un risveglio ancor meno piacevole dei tuoi incubi. Io sono reale, dottorino dei miei stivali » sottolineò Kidd, vedendolo imbambolato. Quel modo di fare non gli era famigliare e non gli piaceva.  
Law non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere penosamente. Tralasciando l’inconsapevolezza con cui il Capitano si permetteva di parlare di _prossime volte_ , il capitano degli Heart si chiese perché consentisse al rosso tutto quel potere di scuoterlo così profondamente.  
 _Io sono reale_. Forse avrebbe dovuto rifletterci di più e dare ascolto a quella solleticante intuizione che gli formicolava sul fondo della mente, chiedendo di essere ascoltata, o più propriamente, accolta.  
Eustass Kidd era il suo presente, su quello non poteva mentire. Ma per quanto lui e la sua mole non irrilevante, fisica e impositrice, avessero preso a imperversare nella sua vita, il futuro che aveva in mente era un altro.  
E nell’avvenire che gli si prospettava di rosso c’era solo il sangue di qualcuno che sarebbe morto.  
Si mosse, più per la necessità di mettere un minimo di distanza tra sé e l’altro. Era dallo sbarco che ricacciava giù il pensiero di come trattare la questione. La soluzione più semplice sarebbe stata ripartire e poi troncare qualsiasi contatto. In fondo si trattava del Nuovo Mondo, nessuno aveva anche solo la certezza di arrivarci intero. Ma se poteva scommettere su qualcosa, era che Eustass non sarebbe mai caduto in un suo bluff, o almeno, non del tutto. Non si trattava di intelligenza, quanto di sensazioni a pelle. Questo aveva capito dalla loro vicinanza in quei mesi. Il Capitano era il tipo di persona che forse poteva farsi incantare da qualche parola, ma poi ti guardava negli occhi e ti leggeva dentro, ferocemente e come una bestia che dilania la sua vittima. Alla fine riusciva sempre a capire inconsciamente più di quanto le parole pronunciate avrebbero detto.  
E tenendo a mente questo, Law sapeva che dirgli parte della verità sarebbe stata la soluzione migliore oltre che più… _giusta_.  
Fino a che punto si era fatto coinvolgere da quel maniaco del comando?  
Prese un respiro profondo ma silenzioso, avvertendo nitidamente lo sguardo perforante di Kidd sulla propria schiena. Era insolitamente paziente, e questo gli fece venire ulteriori dubbi su quanto quella storia gli fosse sfuggita di mano. Stava _davvero_ aspettando che lui parlasse. Questo lo irritò.  
« Dove accidenti stai andando? » sbottò il Capitano vedendolo alzarsi ancora di spalle e ignorarlo.  
Law si fermò dopo appena due passi, nudo in mezzo alla sua cabina, con i loro vestiti ai piedi buttati a casaccio, come più o meno tutte le parole che aveva in mente. _Odiava_ seriamente le situazioni non programmate, e quella se l’era anche creata da solo. Che accidenti gli era balenato in mente quando aveva chiesto a Eustass di incontrarsi nel cuore della notte e poi… poi…  
« Vado a farmi una doccia » rispose asciutto, forse troppo persino per i suoi gusti. Non aspettò repliche, perché dannazione, era nella sua stanza, sul suo sottomarino, e poteva dire e fare quello che voleva, pensò, incamminandosi verso il bagno.  
Era consapevole che stava volutamente ignorando le prevedibili reazioni del rosso. Ma che avrebbe dovuto dirgli?  
 _Non vengo nel Nuovo Mondo, non subito, e comunque non con te. Ho delle questioni da appianare, uno della Flotta dei Sette da uccidere e poi forse vedrò sul da farsi. È stato intrigante, probabilmente troppo. Resta vivo. Ciao._  
Quando aprì il getto dell’acqua calda si corrucciò che questo non portasse via con sé quelle stupide frasi che aveva appena formulato. Deprecabili e deprimenti.  
Una mano si piantò sulla parete piastrellata passando a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Il rumore della ceramica scricchiolante fu meno scontato del ringhio che provenne dalle sue spalle.  
« Sei invadente, Eustass-ya » lo riprese, cercando di dare al suo tono quel modo canzonatorio con cui riusciva a sfottere senza sbilanciarsi. Ma non era serata. Fu quasi roco nel dirlo, troppo stanco.  
« Hai un atteggiamento del cazzo Trafalgar, ma stanotte ti stai superando » sputò l’altro tenendo a malapena a bada l’intramontabile collera che lo caratterizzava. Eppure Law fu convinto di aver sentito la frase venata di una sfumatura di incertezza. Le dita serrate sul muro erano tese. « Non ho idea di cosa ti passi per la testa. O la pianti o ti prendo a pugni »  
Law si rilassò inaspettatamente. L’acqua calda gli scivolava sulla pelle, riscaldandolo e allentandogli i nervi. Nonostante la situazione, anche la presenza di Kidd dietro di sé contribuì. Si volse lentamente.  
Appoggiandosi al muro capì quanto la tensione avesse sfibrato il suo corpo fino a quel momento. Seppur piacevole, probabilmente l’orgasmo era stato solo un palliativo. Ciocche color notte gli si erano fastidiosamente incollate alla fronte, ma non si diede pena di spostarle. Riusciva a incrociare lo sguardo furibondo del rosso e questo bastava. Sorrise sghembo. Non aveva recuperato del tutto il proprio autocontrollo, ma poteva concedersi un po’ di apparenza.  
« Non verrò nel Nuovo Mondo » iniziò, breve e coinciso, ma meno freddo di prima. « Non subito e non per cercare il One Piece »  
L’aveva detto. Se avesse potuto pesare quella frase si sarebbe accorto che conteneva tutta l’ansia che aveva volutamente ingoiato da molte leghe fino a quel momento. Quando si trattava di pianificare qualcosa sapeva di essere meticoloso, ma se doveva sintetizzare ed estrapolare da sé parole ed emozioni si ritrovava incapace di concretizzare.  
Il Capitano non si premurò di mascherare la sua espressione corrugata e sorpresa come chi crede di aver recepito male il discorso. La doccia aveva appiattito la sua chioma ribelle, ma il cremisi dei suoi capelli riluceva più intenso che mai, e Law ebbe la sgradevole sensazione che gli sarebbero mancati.  
« Che vuoi dire stronzo? » domandò aspro, i suoi occhi ambrati che frugavano dentro quelli del moro. Se il Chirurgo fosse stata un’altra persona, probabilmente a quell’ora avrebbe rimpianto la sua misera vita. Forse Kidd nemmeno se ne rendeva conto di quanto potesse scendere nell’intimo di qualcuno e far vacillare le sue convinzioni. Non si trattava semplicemente di imposizione e maniere brusche, era qualcosa che coinvolgeva tutto il suo essere. Non era soprannominato _Capitano_ perché era un megalomane, o almeno, non del tutto per quel motivo. Il rosso il più delle volte ostentava una sicurezza e un orgoglio invidiabili. E Law realizzò che avrebbe voluto appigliarsi a quelle qualità.  
Ma il suo cinismo, il sapere come il mondo giri e capovolga la vita delle persone nel tempo di una parola di scuse, erano i suoi capisaldi.  
« Ho altre questioni di cui occuparmi e il tesoro di Gold Roger non è nei miei interessi » spiegò serio, un irritante senso di colpa a infastidirgli la bocca dello stomaco.  
Kidd non era un bambino e lui era sempre stato attento a non sbilanciarsi troppo sulla questione One Piece, perché aveva capito che era un tema sacro e importante per l’altro uomo. Eppure in quel momento si sentiva di aver confessato una bugia. Ma in fondo non avevano concordato nulla. Il loro rapporto si basava su _prossime volte_ , su incontri che facevano passare per casuali e in cui le parole erano insulti a perdere e i gesti tacite promesse. Forse in quello erano caduti in fallo.  
Law non aveva mai sentito la reale necessità di confidare al rosso i suoi intenti, perché era una questione privata e su cui nessuno avrebbe dovuto mettere bocca. A lui bastavano quegli incontri, il poterli adagiare sull’altro piatto della bilancia e riequilibrare le proprie aspettative di futuro.  
Proprio come aveva detto Kidd, lui era _reale_. Lui, fino a quel momento, aveva mantenuto fede a tutte le sottintese minacce di rivedersi e inconsapevolmente aveva incastrato la sua ingombrante presenza in un luogo in cui il capitano degli Heart aveva lasciato entrare solo pochissime persone, un posto di sé dove albergavano quasi solo fantasmi e rimorsi.  
« C’entra _questo_? » domandò Eustass, indicando col mento qualcosa che Law, sovrappensiero, non afferrò. Il Capitano gli prese una delle due mani con la sua libera, portandogliela sotto il naso. « _Death_ » lesse con una nota di insofferenza, osservando meglio ogni lettera a dispetto di quel pomeriggio all’asta in cui si era solo accorto del tattoo. « Cos’è, un monito? O una specie di _memento mori_? » lo accusò, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure indagatrici.  
Ogni tanto Law dimenticava quanto la mente di Kidd funzionasse in maniera semplice e lineare. Era lui a lambiccarsi, lui a dare troppo peso a tutto e tutti.  
Kidd era serio. Serissimo. E per poco Trafalgar non gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia. In realtà, non riuscì proprio a trattenere un risolino e si ritrovò il rosso avvicinarsi pericolosamente.  
Il suo cuore aveva sempre pompato più veloce di qualsiasi altro Law avesse mai sentito. In qualsiasi situazione, quell’organo sembrava voler rimarcare la sua presenza, e anche in quel momento, mentre i loro toraci erano quasi a contatto, con rivoli d’acqua calda a riscaldarli, il medicastro si sentì invaso da quel tamburo ritmato e prepotente come il proprietario. E anche eccitato.  
Eustass se ne accorse. Un’impercettibile contrazione degli occhi, ma seguitò a fissarlo, o meglio, a inchiodarlo con tutto se stesso a quella parete. Voleva delle risposte.  
« È un promemoria » sussurrò Law, volutamente basso e strascicato, assottigliando lo sguardo perennemente stanco. Si sentiva meglio. Liberò la mano che il rosso ancora gli teneva e avvicinò il volto al suo, fissandolo di sottecchi. Non l’avevano mai fatto nella doccia perché rientrava nelle tacite situazioni troppo intime, ma Law si chiese vagamente se con tutte quelle regole non verbali che si erano imposti non erano finiti incastrati proprio nella trappola da cui tanto volevano tenersi lontani.  
« _Vuoi morire?_ » soffiò Kidd come un gatto, e non si capì se per il discorso che stavano facendo o per l’improvvisa vicinanza e sfacciataggine del moro. Era uno squilibrato che cambiava umore in un battito di ciglia, certamente per tutti i pensieri contorti in cui si trascinava da solo. E _lui_ , il Capitano, doveva poi subirsi quei rivolgimenti improvvisi – e stramaledettamene attizzanti – che gli facevano perdere la ragione.  
« È un promemoria » ribadì il moro per rubargli subito dopo un bacio affamato. Quando si staccò, si compiacque dell’espressione a metà che aveva causato sul suo volto. Crucciata e confusa, sebbene quest’ultimo aggettivo durò il tempo di qualche secondo. « Ma non è per me Kidd… » concluse e ridacchiò appena, lasciando volutamente intendere di aver recepito la preoccupazione dell’altro. O meglio, ribaltò a suo favore quelle domande indagatrici con il ghignò migliore del proprio repertorio. E non perché stesse pensando al futuro. No.  
Voleva godersi fino all’ultima goccia il proprio presente.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

***

  
   
   
   
Alla fine non era stata l’ultima notte a Sabaody, come Law aveva prospettato.  
Gli eventi si erano agitati a loro piacimento, seguendo ancora una volta una rotta che il Chirurgo si chiese se fosse beffarda o calcolatrice.  
La gente di tutti i mari era in trepidante attesa dell’esecuzione di Pugno di Fuoco, ma allo stesso tempo il fiato rimaneva bloccato nel sapere che Cappello di Paglia stava cercando di liberarlo, sfidando di nuovo le autorità e le regole del mondo.  
Per Trafalgar era un’occasione da tenere d’occhio. Ma mentre questo accadeva, non gli erano sfuggiti gli sguardi che Eustass gli lanciava ogni volta che si incrociavano per l’arcipelago.  
La loro conversazione era finita col sesso e col silenzio, eppure il medicastro non riusciva davvero a essere negativo. Non c’erano stati altri taciti accordi o simili. E nemmeno un addio. Andava bene così.  
Per quanto avessero obiettivi diversi, si erano scelti entrambi una vita in cui ostentare libertà, in cui i legami erano una pericolosa morsa in cui affondare. Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di promesse a cui fare riferimento per andare avanti. Anzi, Law si sentiva libero di ammettere con se stesso di aver messo il piede in fallo. Si era sbilanciato, non tanto da cadere e rimanere impigliato, ma abbastanza da trarne una sottile coscienza da portare gelosamente con sé. Aveva ignorato cosa significasse il tempo che trascorreva con il Capitano, non accorgendosi di come quell’intrusione che avrebbe dovuto essere labile e occasionale era diventata involontariamente un punto di riferimento.  
Conosceva quella sensazione. C’era già passato tredici anni prima e quella consapevolezza metteva in allarme ogni centimetro del suo animo, ricordandogli come cose del genere finissero nella polvere a diventare fantasmi.  
Ma lui non era più lo stesso di allora. Non era più né fisicamente impotente né inconsapevole. Se avesse poi osato usare una scusa del genere per allontanare Kidd, questo probabilmente lo avrebbe preso a calci per tutta la Rotta Maggiore.  
Ecco cos’era cambiato. Kidd non era Corazόn. Non si stava prendendo cura di lui, non lo stava salvando da niente e da nessuno, e non si sarebbe sacrificato per farlo sopravvivere indenne.  
Erano due uomini, ognuno con i propri propositi e intenti, che si erano ritrovati a condividere le notti per un senso di intesa su cui magari Law un giorno avrebbe riflettuto meglio. Per quel che lo riguardava, erano alla pari, nessuno dei due dipendeva dall’altro tanto da dover far fronte a dei sacrifici.  
Nessuno dei due avrebbe rinunciato a lottare e sopravvivere.  
« Ehi, medicastro » tuonò la voce di Eustass dietro di lui, facendogli scostare l’attenzione dalle immagini che le lumacamere di Marine Ford rimandavano sui maxi schermi montati a Sabaody. Erano ai momenti salienti, e nessuno distolse l’attenzione oltre lui.  
Lo sguardo del rosso era magnetico, e Law si chiese se il Capitano fosse in grado di usare il suo potere anche tramite quelle iridi d’ambrosia. Stirò le labbra pacatamente, invitandolo a continuare con un sopracciglio inarcato, ma Kidd fece un gesto che lo lasciò interdetto. Posò una mano sulla ringhiera cui il moro era pigramente appoggiato e annullò qualsiasi distanza ci fosse tra loro, baciandolo in mezzo a una folla troppo intenta a mangiarsi le unghie per accorgersi di loro due.  
Trafalgar rispose al bacio quasi distrattamente, dissipando a poco a poco la sorpresa del gesto e il sottile senso di disagio nel poter essere colto in flagrante. Il rosso usò la mano libera per posarla sulla sua nuca e spingerlo ulteriormente verso di sé, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca in quel modo rozzo che sapeva lui e rubandogli il fiato.  
Quando si allontanò, le dita del capitano degli Heart andarono istintivamente a stringergli il bordo della pelliccia rubino, trattenendolo. Ci mise un attimo a capire cosa avesse inconsciamente fatto, ma quando incrociò l’occhiata penetrante di Kidd, ogni suo eventuale gesto per dissimulare fu troncato sul nascere. Ansimò cercando di normalizzare il fiato corto, ma sembrava che lo sguardo del rosso dovesse mozzare ogni sua iniziativa.  
Era serio, di nuovo. Ma senza domande da porgli che Law potesse distorcere a suo piacere. L’aveva disarmato e il Chirurgo dovette ammettere che per quanto fosse l’ennesima situazione non prevista, non voleva pensare a niente. Il sapore di quel bacio l’aveva stordito e guardando il pirata davanti a sé avvertiva che c’era dell’altro.  
Come aveva permesso a un tipo di tre anni più giovane di lui di avere tanto campo libero?  
« Trafalgar » esordì, mentre intorno a loro imperava un coro disomogeneo di sospiri e gridolini spaventati dalla guerra del secolo che si consumava sugli schermi. « Sia ben chiaro che a me non interessa quello che vuoi combinare nel tuo viaggio o chi vuoi ammazzare » chiarì, perché non aveva avuto modo di spiegarsi la notte del loro incontro e voleva che il dottorino avesse ben piantata in testa la sua posizione.  
Law annuì, stupidamente, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Si era ricomposto, aveva anche lasciato andare la presa dalla sua pelliccia, ma quelle sottili iridi dorate avevano raggiunto il loro scopo, catalizzando la sua totale attenzione.   
Le narici di Kidd vibrarono, tradendo appena un fremito di esitazione nel continuare. Ci aveva rimuginato in quei pochi giorni in cui era rimasto attraccato a Sabaody, mentre scorgeva tra la folla l’assurdo cappello a macchie e reprimeva la voglia di raggiungerlo e continuare a fare suo il medicastro pur di soffocare il fastidio di volergli dire solo quelle cose. Perché in effetti, avrebbe voluto cantargliene parecchie.  
Aveva creduto che avrebbero proseguito il viaggio come fatto fino a quel momento, che la fine della tratta del Paradiso fosse solo parte del traguardo per loro che si erano distinti, e che la vera avventura sarebbe iniziata al di là della Red Line. Ma la notte che Law l’aveva chiamato sul suo sottomarino aveva capito che solo lui si era figurato un seguito del genere. Eppure, esclusa una rabbia perenne con cui faceva i conti ogni giorno, non gli riusciva di sentirsi tradito.  
Trafalgar non lo stava scaricando, o almeno, il sesso nella doccia a lui suggeriva tutt’altro. Nel giro di una nottata gli erano state mostrate sfaccettature di quel dottorino che non immaginava. Aveva scorto qualcosa di più, una profondità che aveva supposto più volte nascosta oltre i ghigni e le battutine raggelanti, dietro alcuni comportamenti che aveva osservato nel corso della loro traversata.  
Gli aveva detto che per lui poteva fare come gli pareva. Ognuno aveva i propri scheletri nell’armadio e se per Law era giunto il momento di andare a sbarazzarsene, lui non era nessuno per dirgli di no e nemmeno per impicciarsi. Non ne sentiva il bisogno.  
Il Chirurgo della Morte era abbastanza stronzo da potersela cavare senza dovere i resti a nessuno.  
« Hai perso la lingua, Eustass-ya? »  
Che faccia da schiaffi, pensò Kidd, sogghignando e inclinando il capo di lato. Quella battutina gli ricordava qualcosa. Qualcosa di eccitante e appagante il cui sapore gli sarebbe mancato.  
« Vedi di non farti ammazzare, _Trafalgar-ya_ » lo canzonò a sua volta, lasciandolo talmente di stucco per l’epiteto usato che avrebbe voluto immortalare la sua espressione su un manifesto. Ma continuò. Per quanto sentisse di fidarsi, quelle parole avevano urgenza di uscire, a modo loro. « Sappi che mi scoccerebbe interrompere il mio viaggio per venire a spaccare le ossa di chi ti farà la festa, hai capito? »  
Ancora una volta, i rumori che si agitavano intorno a loro risultarono un sottofondo distante e insignificante, un diversivo efficace nel tenere gli sguardi lontani dalle promesse mascherate di due Supernove.  
Law rise, lasciando che il proprio ghigno arginasse in parte la leggerezza e il sollievo che lo travolsero.  
Kidd non perse la sua espressione, nonostante una sensazione di calore gli stesse invadendo il petto.  
Continuavano a non dirsi le cose, non apertamente. Eppure si capivano.  
Loro parlavano un’altra lingua.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

_And I will stay up through the night_  
 _Let’s be clear, won’t close my eyes_  
 _And I know that I can survive_  
 _I’ll walk through fire to save my life_  
   
 _And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
 _I’m doing everything I can_  
 _Then another one bites the dust_  
 _It’s hard to lose a chosen one_  
   
 _[Elastic Heart – Sia]_

  
   
   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scrivevo nel capitolo scorso, galeotto fu il tatuaggio “D E A T H” che Law ha sulle mani.   
> Scrivo che è un “promemoria” riferendomi ai suoi intenti di vendicarsi. Mi piaceva questa idea, che in più rafforza gli altri tattoo, i quali invece ricordano Corazόn.   
> Mi sono concessa un’immensa licenza… ma quando ho scritto l’ultima battuta di Kidd, quel “Trafalgar-ya” in risposta allo sfottò di Law ci stava troppo…!  
> Per concludere, le citazioni delle canzoni (di Nelly Furtado, Florence + The Machine e Sia) sono tutte riferite a Law e ai tre momenti principali (e suoi stati d’animo) in questa storia =D   
> Spero di non aver strafatto e che questa visione di loro due vi sia piaciuta *w*   
> Mi trovate anche su LJ (sidralake) e su tumblr (heavenlyeve.tumblr.com) =)

**Author's Note:**

> La coppia di fatto Kidd/Law ha colpito anche me… *love*  
> La storia è nata da un'immagine dei due, dal tatuaggio “DEATH” di Law e dal ricamarci un po’ sopra. Nella mia visione Kidd conosce (u.u) bene il corpo di Law da diversi incontri precedentemente avuti… però quell’ultimo tatuaggio Law se lo è fatto prima di arrivare a Sabaody, dopo l’ultima volta che ha visto il rosso.  
> Anche se… rivedendo dopo il manga ho notato che Law non ce l’ha la scritta “DEATH” sulle dita a Sabaody ;_; Quindi questa è stata una svista che prendo come licenza ;_; *lovelove*  
> Tutta questa prima parte ha il POV di Kidd, sesso e riflessioni. È la prima volta che scrivo su di lui e su queste belle zozzate, e spero che la visione che ho di questi due vi piaccia :)  
> Di Law si leggerà di più nella seconda parte. Lui e le sue contorsioni mentali *lovelovelove*  
> Chiarito questo… credo che lascerò per la seconda parte il resto delle annotazioni. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alla prossima parte,  
> Nene


End file.
